every type of lily
by captainbellatrix
Summary: A collection of drabbles centred around pairing Lily Luna Potter with various people. Chapter 3: Lily and Lorcan finally act on their feelings. Lily/Lorcan.
1. LilyScorpius

Tugging her dress down impatiently, she took his hand with a smirk. He was every inch the Pureblood boy at tonight's Ministry Ball with his perfectly slicked blonde hair and tailored slate grey suit. It took everything she had not to kiss him right there. Those grey eyes were glinting with mischief as they whirled around the ballroom whilst the gossips looked on eagerly. In attendance was the infamous Rita Skeeter who frantically scribbled down notes with relish on the new Potter-Malfoy relation as this would be in the news for the remainder of the week. Scorpius was conscious of the glares from Lily's Uncle Ronald and her brother James but despite their wandering eyes he pulled her closer, his hands wrapped around her waist.

Lily grinned as her Uncle Ron and James both turned the same odd shade of purple whilst her father merely looked disapproving. "Scorpius?"

"Lily, my love?" He swept her down with a flourish as the music wound to its crescendo. His heart pounded as she played with his tie, her face the perfect picture of innocence. He knew what she was going to ask. She always asked for the same thing.

Lily leaned closer to him with a coquettish smile. "Kiss me" She felt his soft, silky lips descend upon hers as soon as she asked. She felt a flush run through her body as he pulled her closer.

The kiss had only lasted seconds but the moment they broke apart they were attacked with stares from every direction. Lily winked teasingly as Scorpius slowly moved away, a smirk firm on his face. She was Lily Luna Potter. He was Scorpius Malfoy. And, it didn't matter what the world said they would never allow themselves to be broken apart. He heard a faint clapping. Albus approached, still clapping but it was not such a happy clap. Scorpius could see the disgust plainly written upon the face of his one-time best friend and inched himself in front of Lily. Ron and James did not approve of her behaviour but they kept their opinions to themselves after a series of stern threats from both Ginny and Hermione but Albus was much more vocal in his opposition.

"Did you really have to bring him?" Albus hissed at Lily who looked defiant. He had never approved of his little sister and his former best friend. In fact, she had been the very reason that he and Scorpius were no longer friends. If he had been honest with himself, he would have recognised that his hatred of Lily and Scorpius as a couple stemmed from his undeniable jealousy. Scorpius had been his best friend first and Lily had taken him the very same way she took everything from him. She always got what she wanted. "You're a disgrace" He spat at her as he drew his wand.

Lily hastily conjured a Shield Charm. Her expression was murderous in all its anger. This was precisely the reason she had moved in with Scorpius at the very first opportunity. To escape from Albus's lectures and insufferable, irrational hatred. "Don't think you can threaten me. This is a public place but I will have no qualms in rearranging your face" She felt Scorpius take her hand. "I don't want to make a scene"

"Why bring him then?" His voice was low and angry as he grabbed Lily's wrist. That instantly proved to be a very bad decision as he felt himself blasted away. Pain seared through his arm as he noted the burn.

Scorpius stood in front of Lily protectively though he could feel the rage throbbing through her body as she attempted to move past him. He snarled angrily as Albus sent a jinx towards them. From the corner of her eye, Lily saw James pounce on Albus and pull him to the ground. She instinctively wrapped her arms around Scorpius. Though, it seemed rather positive that James had intervened followed by her father and Uncle Ron. She felt Scorpius tenderly brush away a stray hair off her forehead as she took a deep breath. Albus's attack had scared her though she would never admit it to anyone but Scorpius because he had never ever come close to attacking her before. She saw him being pulled away by her father and Uncle Ron. James, however, remained standing with an expression of worry towards his sister.

"Lily?" James moved closer and put his wand away. His sister was stood tall but he could see the little lines of tension hidden within her face. He had never agreed with Lily's choice but he would defend her right to choose who she wanted her life with because it was her life. A fact that his mother had drilled into him until he understood. "Are you okay?"

Lily put her wand away as she felt James pull her into a hug. They had always been close right up until she had started dating Scorpius but feeling her brother's arms around her made her think that everything was going to be okay. "I'm okay, honest" She gently disentangled herself from James.

"Good" His mouth quirked up as if to smile. "I'm sorry" He saw the way Scorpius had stood in front of her to defend her and the way they smiled in sync. They even mirrored the other's body language. "I may not always agree with you but I'll defend your right to choose forever" He ruffled her hair playfully.

Lily held Scorpius's hand, a warmth spreading through her. Maybe, just maybe her family might one day accept Scorpius. The same way she held out hope of being accepted by his grandparents with their elitist attitude. She felt him kiss her forehead as they stood together, united against all. She heard James's groan but knew it was in jest as he was struggling to suppress a smile. Maybe, Albus would one day accept Scorpius and Lily. Maybe, he wouldn't. The important thing was that they were together. Her head nestled into his shoulder as she smiled such a radiant smile and felt his muscles pressed against her side in a rather pleasing manner. They were happy today.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed this drabble! Please do let me know if there's anything I could improve on.**


	2. LilyTeddy

For the longest time, Teddy Lupin loved Victoire Weasley. They had been playful children together, sulking teens and then grown-ups with a plan. Until, they weren't. They fell out of love. It had been the most unimaginable shock to their respective families who had planned their wedding since they kissed each other age three. But, Teddy no longer loved Vic like that. And, she didn't love him like that either. She had fallen in love with a woman, a lovely, kind woman and announced that she wasn't as straight as she thought she was. And, Teddy was happy for her because he had growing feelings for the not so little Lily Potter. The Lily who flirted so openly with him and sought his attention. She smiled at him with a fiercer intensity, took every opportunity to touch him and was bold in what she wanted.

 _"I want you to give us a chance, Ted" Lily's beautiful hazel eyes met his with an unspoken plea. "You can't just say no"_

And, he didn't. He said yes knowing that he was eleven years older than her. Knowing, that she had grown up in front of his very eyes. Knowing that she went from toddler begging to be held to an adult with a very adult mind.

"Ted" Lily came bounding at him. Her smile was so infectious that he felt himself smile in anticipation. "I got the job" She announced gleefully. She felt herself being spun round in joy and planted a kiss on his lips as she watched his hair go blonde. It wasn't often that he lost control of his ability as a Metamorphagus but it did happen especially when he was happy or sad. She had loved Teddy since she was a teenage girl struggling at Hogwarts in the shadow of her older brothers, mum and dad but she was much too young for him then. Now was different.

Teddy hugged her tight against his chest. "Congrats, Lil" He kissed the top of her forehead as he felt her curly hair tickle his chin. "I'm so proud. Have you told Harry and Ginny?" Their relationship was still a secret. It had only been a couple of months but Teddy just wasn't ready to tell the man he considered his dad that he was dating his daughter. But, he knew Lily wanted to tell them soon.

"I'm going to tell them later when we have the weekly Weasley get together" Lily traced spirals on Teddy's chest. "Saves telling everyone separately" She added. She also wanted to announce her relationship with Teddy but she knew he wasn't keen. She didn't blame him but it would be nice to tell her parents exactly who she was seeing. "Can we tell them about us?" She looked up at him.

Teddy moved away slightly. She had that same look in her eyes when she wanted him to give their relationship a chance. "Everyone?" He questioned uncertainly. He didn't want the whole family to hate him.

"It would be nice not to sneak around, Ted" She quipped as she took his hand. "You know I'll stand by you whatever happens" He still looked hesitant and she wanted so desperately to kiss away that frown but they needed to talk about this. They needed to tell the family someday.

Teddy was silent. He knew that Lily had a point but what if they turned on him. What if Harry hated him? He couldn't bear to see hatred on the faces of the people he loved. Or disapproval. Or anything that wasn't acceptance. But, a little voice reminded him that his parents had a thirteen-year age difference and they were accepted. And, Harry and Ginny had always loved him like he was theirs. They wouldn't be so quick to turn him away. "What if they disapprove?"

"Then we'll cross that bridge. But, I don't think it'll be as bad as you're expecting. I love you and you love me. That's all we need" She had always loved Teddy Lupin. He was her first love and he would be her last. She knew it already. "And, if anyone says anything that's not congratulatory then I'll shut them down so fast. I love you, Teddy Lupin. And, that's never going to change regardless of what anyone says"

Several hours later, they stood together in front of the entire Weasley family and his grandma Andromeda as they made their announcement. He clutched her hand for strength. She had always been so strong. So determined to get what she wanted. And, he loved her for it. Only a few minutes later were the couple met with several congratulations. Not everyone was happy of course. But, the people who mattered most made a toast to their happiness. Harry and Ginny hugged him just like they always had. James made several comments about not knowing who to pick in a fight between him and Lily but he had embraced their relationship. Albus too was pleased for them especially since it would make it easier for him to introduce Scorpius later as his boyfriend.

"Are you happy, petal?" Harry slung his arm around his daughter and pulled her closer. "That's all I ever need"

Lily hugged her dad. "I'm the happiest I've been in a long time. I love Ted. Always have and always will" She saw Teddy approach with Grandma Andy.

"We're well and truly family now, Andromeda" Harry moved aside to let Teddy stand next to Lily. "I think Tonks and Moony would be proud"

Andromeda sniffled slightly. She was given to tears but her grandson had grown up so much. He had found a lovely girl in Lily Potter and the mention of her daughter just tipped her over the edge. "They would. As would Sirius. We're all family now"

"I told you, love" Lily whispered into Teddy's ear.

 **A/N Thank you for reading! Please do leave feedback!**


	3. LilyLorcan

Lily never meant to love her best friend. He had been her playmate, her partner-in-crime throughout the years with their mischievous schemes and harmless pranks. They were best friends. And, they swore never to ruin their friendship. But, they both felt the keen prickling of attraction to the other despite their efforts to remain platonic. Lily would unconsciously notice the way his clear blue eyes looked when he was passionate. They were bright sparks of blue light, so pure and yet so intense. His smile would widen as he excitedly babbled on about the rare Scarlett Salamander that Luna had found on her travels and brought home or the hippogriff that saved his life and was quickly christened Loyalfeather for his efforts. She would never admit that when he spoke, she just wanted to gaze into those blue eyes. She wanted to see the excitement spread itself across his face. She wanted him.

"Lil, are you listening to me?" Lorcan gently rubbed her arm as he noticed the dreamy look on her face. Her soft green eyes were apologetic as she looked back at him. He had noticed that she was lost in her thoughts more and more recently. He wondered if she was in love with Arjun Patil. They had been spending more and more time together lately. And, it hurt. He didn't want to share his best friend. He wanted her to gaze at him the way he had caught her looking at Misha Krum in their third year.

Lily looked at him, broken out of her reverie. What she wouldn't give to run her hands through his pale blonde locks and kiss him. "Sorry, Lorcan" She smiled guiltily. This was the third time this week she had been caught not listening to him. And, all she wanted to do kiss him. But, she could never tell him. "But, I remember you were talking about Loyalfeather" She offered up with a teasing smile.

"Really? And, what exactly did I say about Loyalfeather?" Lorcan's lip quirked up as he struggled to suppress a smile. Lily was biting her lip as he had known her to do all these years and the sight was so enticing. Her lips darkened and her eyes were bright. A combination that made him want to run his hands through her beautiful red hair and kiss her lips until they were that colour. Not that he would ever get the chance. Not after their stupid pact. "I'm waiting, Lil" He teased as she looked discomforted. It wasn't often that Lily Potter was left without words.

Lily looked up at him hesitantly. "Something about him being the best hippogriff ever" She took a breath. All she could smell was his heady cinnamon aftershave mingled with the faintest aroma of him. She couldn't tell you what he smelt like. All she knew was that it was so him. "I'm pretty sure" She grinned faking confidence. If only he would see her the way she saw him. Instead, she was certain he was pining after Maddie Thomas. Especially, since the two of them sat together in Herbology. Maddie with her perfectly blonde hair and warm brown eyes.

"Not quite though that was a good guess" His eyes sparkled with mirth as he took a step closer instinctively. He was so close he could see the tiny gold flecks that were all but forgotten until the sun hit them. He loved it when Lily stood in the sun. It was like her own personal spotlight. Her red hair grew warmer and redder and those freckles became so much more than smudges on her face. "What happened?" He looked expectantly at her. "Daydreaming about Aditya?" He spoke before he realised what he just said. He felt like an idot. So, what if his best friend had a crush on someone that wasn't him. He prepared himself for whatever she threw at him. That's when he heard the chuckles that grew louder and louder.

Tears streamed down her face as she noticed the serious look on Lorcan's face. Hastily composing herself, she opened her mouth to speak when she noticed a slightly wounded look in his eyes. "Merlin! You don't seriously think I could love someone as vain as him, do you?" She took his hand gently. "I can promise that I have no feelings for Patil" Her heart was pounding. He was jealous. She could see it written all over his face. But, she didn't know whether it was a friend who was jealous or whether he felt something more. She wanted more.

"Are you sure? You can tell me, Lil" Lorcan attempted a smile to disguise the happiness that was expanding in his heart. She didn't love Aditya. And, that alone made him want to take her in his arms and confess everything. To tell her that he loved her. To tell her that the pact was stupid. He looked at her nervously.

Lily felt his burning palm on hers. They had held hands so many times over the years but it had never felt like this. She had never felt the strength and love that she was so sure he had for her. He loved her. The jealousy and burning bright eyes were enough to convince her. But, she had to be sure. "Certain" She watched relief take hold of his face. "And, what about you and Maddie Thomas?" She was almost certain that he loved her too. Everything about his demeanour told her so but she wanted to hear it from his mouth. To hear that he loved her.

"There's nothing between us, Lil. I swear" He quickly babbled out with a smile. He had seen the hint of jealousy that crossed her face when she said Maddie's name but she was so much better at disguising her feelings than he was. He was certain his face was an open book. He was also certain now that Lily Luna Potter loved him.

Lily moved closer to Lorcan and felt him envelop her in a hug. She snuggled closer out of instinct to his shoulder. The same shoulder that she had cried on over years. The same shoulder that she accidentally broke whilst playing Quidditch. She had always been a rubbish Beater. "Guess, you're taking me to Hogsmeade then" She tickled his side slightly with a cheeky smile.

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Please leave feedback!**


End file.
